A Secret Sickness
by The Will of Holo
Summary: Yang and Blake get freaky.
1. Chapter 1

Yang had taken a seat in the back of class, closest to the door. She heard not hearing a word of the professor's lecture. Beacon may have had some of the best qualified and prestigious teachers in the world, but on this day nothing could draw her attention to the class she sat in.

After Blake had had her temporary falling out with Wiess and the rest of team RWBY they had agreed that there would be no more secrets. None. This resulted in a sleepless night in which each of them had spilled all their most tightly kept and intimate secrets. Yang and Ruby had been a little surprised at how much they had been able to keep from the other. Ruby's large collection of yaoi hentai hidden in a file labeled "Taxes- 2006" on the laptop computer they shared, Yang's stash of illicit recreational substances, and so on. Wiess, on the other hand, had either lied through her teeth, or was as boring as they had initially thought she was, as she admitted only to having once gotten drunk at a new year's party.

But none suppressed more than Blake, who, when instructed to spill the beans had simply said. "I like girls." The rest of them had momentarily blanched, completely thrown by this fact. "I never knew…" Wiess had mumbled, turning red. "I just thought…"

"Well, you wouldn't have known, would you?" Blake had told her. "You never even figured out I was a Phonist, let alone a lesbian."

Ruby was the only one who had no problem imminently accepting this new piece of information. "…ok." Was her only sentiment before rising from her bed to prepare food, seeming to have no regard for the problems this might create for their team.

So Yang sat there in class, thinking about Blake, and how this might impact the team. She looked to her left and saw Ruby, sleeping on her book, warping the cover with her drool, and Wiess, who sat as calm as a statue, clearly mulling over the same things as Yang, but still able to take studios notes on the lecture. She looked to her right, and her stomach lurched a little. Blake sat there, notebook closed, a strand of jet black hair tucked into her mouth, her head resting on her shoulder.

Blake seemed to feel Yang's gaze upon the side of her head, and turned. She gave Yang a sly smile and slide over next to her, until her knee touched Yang's. As soon as their skin made contact, Yang felt a little charge jump from Blake to her, and her chest tightened. "EnjoYangg class much?" Blake asked her under her breath, without looking up at Yang. "Please, as if I could focus on a class after last night." Yang shot back out of the corner of her mouth.

Blake laughed silently, and to Yang's shock, but her hand on the inside of Yang's thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. Yang's stomach jumped up into her throat, and she put her mouth into the crook of her arm to stop her from saYangg anything out loud. Blake's hand wandered, moving down to Yang's knee, than up her leg again to her underwear. She pushed.

Yang gasped as Blake's fingers slipped inside her panties, touching the smooth skin that Yang had just shaved. Blake's fingers found what they were looking for, and Yang let out another gasp as Blake's fingers did her bidding. Her ring and index finger separated her, while her middle finger ran the length of Yang's inner lips. Yang let out her loudest gasp yet, catching the attention of the teacher. He called out to her. "Yang, are you quite alright?"

Blake' hand retreated as Yang stood up. "No sir, I don't feel very well, may I go to the infirmary to lie down?"

"Not feeling well? Of course, go lie down, and come back when you feel better." The teacher walked to the back of the room and held the door open as Yang left. Before she could exit Blake called out to the teacher. "Sir, I think I should go with her, if she's sick, I mean."

"Yes, very well, very well," Said the teacher. "Just come back as soon as you deliver her to the nurse."

"Of course," Blake said as she followed Yang out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Blake grabbed Yang's wrist and pulled her into an unused class room, locking the door behind her. "What are you thinking?!" Yang hissed at her. "I don't even, I can't even…" Blake smiled, holding up the three fingers that had been toughing Yang. "Please, you could have stopped me at any time without anyone knowing, but you didn't, and I can tell you enjoyed you self at least a little."

"How on earth could you know that?" Yang spat at her furiously. For reply Blake spread apart her three fingers, shining with liquid and connected by multiple strands of clear fluid that broke apart and ran down Blake's wrist. "I know my body _really, really _well, and this," She raised her hand, causing a drop of fluid to jump off, landing on the floor, "Does not happen unless you are really into what's happening."

Yang said nothing. She felt her face turning red at the truth of Blake's words. "But we were in class," She replied, feeling feeble. "If you want to try something like that on me, wait till were somewhere more private, at least."

"You mean like here?" Blake said with a smile on her face as she walked over to Yang, pushing her body into the wall. "This is as private as were going to get. Everyone is in class, the doors locked, and this is the seventeenth floor." As she spoke her hands circled around Yang's waist, coming to rest on her hips. "Just let yourself be bad today."

Blake brought her hands under the hem of Yang's skirt, lightly grabbing the sides of her underwear and pulling them down to the tops of Yang's boots. "Step out." She said, and Yang obliged. Blake turned Yang away from the wall and sat her on a desk, putting her hand to her chest and pushing her down.

"Are you sure you want me doing this? You can still stop it." Blake asked, looking at Yang quizzically. "Don't stop." Yang gasped through a rush of blood to her head. "Please, keep going."

Blake smiled and obliged. She climbed up onto the desk, straddling Yang, and proceeded to unbutton her top, until Yang's bra was the only thing on her otherwise naked body. She leaned down and kissed each breast, lingering just a moment on the nipple of Yang's right breast. "They're damn near perfect." She remarked, sitting up to admire them. "Wish mine were as sexy as yours are.

"I'm sure yours are perfectly fine." Yang said, leaning up and pulling Blake down to her face. She kissed her hard, sucking on her lips and tongue.

Their tongues intertwined, their saliva running together. Blake's hand drifted down to Yang's sex. Her fingers worked magic on Yang, steadily pushing Yang closer and closer to an invisible boundary that she broke with a sudden cry. Yang gasped repeatedly, arching her back and digging her finger nails into Blake's thighs. The orgasm was the most intense Yang had ever had. She had had plenty before, both at her own hand and with men who she had slept with, but never like this. Maybe it was because it was her first with another women, or maybe because she had abstained from touching herself since she had come to beacon. But even with all that in account, Yang knew that this was the deal breaker. Blake would stay, along with this newly awakened side of her.

"You came!" Blake said happily, looking at her soaking hand. "I knew I could get you to cum!" She lifted her hand to her mouth, licking Yang's juices from it. "I think we can get along in this manner." Blake looked happier than Yang had ever seen her.

"That made me feel better, but I have a feeling I may come down with a slight headache tomorrow too."

Blake helped Yang to her feet. "I'm sure I can help you feel better if you get sick again." She said smiling. They left the room as they found it, taking only a secret and a secret lust with them. They both knew this would happen again, and they both looked forward to it.

…

Thank you for reading. I will take requests for new stories on this site or if you would like to, you can email me at et111thompson for feedback or requests.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This is rated M for a reason, its straight lemon with some talking. If you enjoy that, please read on, favorite and follow! If you don't like that, too bad, I warned you. Enjoy. **

Blake walked the shelves of the library alone. She took solace in the dusty tomes that lined the ancient oak shelves. The light here was dim, but her faunus heritage had kicked in the minute she had entered the darkened library, allowing her see as well as she did in the sun. She ran a finger along the tops of the books, her finger coming away with a coating of dust. These books clearly hadn't been read in years, and they're abandoned state broke Blake's heart. It was tragic, books were the only thing Blake held in reverence, they were beautiful, and brought her to places she could never go.

Blake was often found in the library, sitting in one of its overstuffed chairs, accompanied by a stack of books that she would stay up late reading, but today Blake had deliberately slunk into the darkest, most remote corner of the library. Today she sought not entertainment from the library, but a place to hide. Today was Blake's birthday, a day she was determined not to celebrate. If she had to, Blake was prepared to spend the whole day hiding among the dust and bleached pages in the library.

Blake had found a small nook in the wall, probably an alcove where a chair had stood years previously, and had curled up in it in a distinctly cat like manor when she heard the footsteps. She immediately recognized the gait and weight of the footfalls. It was Yang, coming to look for her. Wishing she had chosen a less obvious place to hid, Blake made herself as small as possible and pushed herself as far back as the recess would allow, and waited for Yang to leave. Yang persisted.

"BLAKE!" Yang's words were loud and intrusive, ruining the quite atmosphere of the library. "BLAKE I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! COME OUT NOW!" Yang's voice was still several rows away, but her shouts carried exceptionally well. "COME OUT NOW, OR I START SMASHING SHELVES!"

"No!" Blake had called out involuntarily; horrified at the prospect that Yang might destroy the library's precious books. She clapped a hand over her mouth, but the damage was done. Yang's footfalls quickly closed the ground between her and Blake, and a moment latter, Blake was looking at Yang's boots, and the slender legs that came out of them.

Yang squatted down to Blake's level and looked at her sadly. "Blake," she said in a much softer voice. "It's your birthday, what kind of team mate would I be if I let you be alone today?"

Blake glared at her boots, refusing to look Yang in the face. "One who respects my privacy?" she said sardonically.

"Ya, I would be that, but I'd also be a complete bitch. Now get off your ass and come with me, we've got cake and presents for you back at the dorm."

"I don't want any cake, and please return the gifts." Her voice was sulky, and she hated herself for it.

Yang straightened up. "Look, either you can come with me willingly, or I will exercise the authority given to me by our team captain and drag your moping ass back to our room and force cake down your gulley."

Blake sighed resignedly, standing slowly and adjusting her bow. "Fine, you win. I'll come for cake, but take the gifts back, I don't want you spending money on me."

"Nope, Wiess is richer than god, even a truck full of cash wouldn't make her blink, now lets get going, the ice cream is melting."

…..

Yang kept a firm grip on Blake's wrist all the way back to the dorm, a good decision, since Blake seriously considered making a break for it. Once they had arrived back at their room, Yang blindfolded Blake and pushed her through the door. As soon as she entered the door, the lights came on and the voices of Ruby and Wiess were screaming what sounded like misguided complements and birthday praise.

"Blake! Where were you! Yang was looking for you for almost two hours!" This was Wiess, looking somewhat annoyed that Blake hadn't walked into their surprise party.

"I was trying to hide in the library, trying not to celebrate my birthday." Blake was no longer sulking, but she wanted to get this birthday nonsense over as quickly as possible.

"Alright, guys, presents." Yang seemed to share Blake's desire to get this party over as soon as possible, even thought she had gone to great lengths to set it up. Strange was the only word Blake could think of.

…..

Blake was actually pleased with the presents Ruby and Wiess had gotten for her, now that they were in the know about her being a faunus, shopping for specific gifts was infinitely easier. Ruby had gotten her a very spendy plate of smoked salmon and a gift card to a local sushi bar, and wises had gotten her an unbelievably expensive turtle shell comb and a rare series of brushes and combs used specifically for the care of faunus hair.

After they had stopped swarming over her gifts, they got into the cake, which made Ruby entirely too happy.

"Ok, let's get going." Yang exclaimed suddenly. "Ruby, Wiess, get out, I need to have a private word with Blake, and you need to go study in the common room."

"We do?" Ruby asked, licking cake off her fingers.

"Yes, you do, and if you get Wiess out too, I'll give you the rest of the cake to take with you." Yang had barly finished speaking when Ruby, Wiess, and all but one piece of cake had left the room faster than you could say knife.

"Now that the rabble is gone, you can get your birthday present." Blake said with a mischievous smile.

"Why couldn't you have given it to me when they were here?" Blake asked as she tossed some of the wrapping paper into the trash.

She turned around just as Yang's shit came off of her head, revealing her bra. It was pale pink with roses on it, and Blake had a sudden desire to know if the down stairs matched.

Blake smiled, knowing what was in the works and began to undress as well.

"No no no." Yang scolded Blake. "You are the birthday girl, and I get to do all the work today."

Yang pulled Blake to the bed and pushed her down on her back, climbing onto the bed straddling her. Blake caught a glimpse of Yang's panties, and they did indeed match. Hot, she thought to herself as Yang slipped out of the rest of her cloths until she was in nothing but her underwear. Blake could see Yang's nipples through the fabric of her bra, two little bumps pushing up the little lace roses.

Yang pulled Blake's shirt up over her head, throwing it behind her onto the floor, and leaned over her. She kissed the nape of Blake's neck and ran her mouth up to her lips, drawing her into a passionate kiss. Blake felt a shock run through her body, curling her toes and making the hair on her arms stand up. As their toughs played in and out of each other's mouths Yang's hand reached around to the clasp of Blake's bra and unclipped it. When she drew out of the kiss to breath, she pulled off Blake's bra and threw it behind her to join the shirt.

"What should I do to little miss eighteen next?" Yang asked quizzically, absent mindedly snapping the elastic bad on her underwear.

Blake was thoroughly aroused by now. She could feel her engorged clit rubbing against her panties when she moved her legs, and the inside of her thighs were slippery with her lube. "Can we just skip the foreplay today?" She asked Yang, still pinned under the hot weight of her body.

"Of course we can love, just lay back and enjoy yourself." Yang slid down so her face was only inches from Blake's soaked panties. She slid them down her legs and they joined the rest of her cloths on the floor. "I could've wrung them out." Yang said with a laugh as she licked her fingers clean of Blake's juices. She left her fingers in her mouth to make sure they had a thick coating of saliva, than put two fingers into Blake's soaking pussy.

Blake let out a moan of ecstasy as Yang's fingers entered her, and another as the fingers began to move back and forth. Yang added another finger, exploring the walls of Blake's pussy with one hand and reaching up to her stiff nipples with the other. She circled the nipple with her thumb and forefinger, and as she did this her mouth came down on Blake's swollen clit. She took it gently between her lips and tugged lightly as her fingers slipped in and out of Blake easily. "Oh god, you're killing me!" Blake moaned, arching her back and approaching orgasm. "Please move your fingers faster!"

"Res menrm." Yang said, her voice muffled through Blake's pussy, and her fingers sped up, moving in and out of Blake so fast that Blake was no longer in total control of her body. Her hips bucked as she experienced her first orgasm. Thick waves of pleasure coursed through her body, arcing her back curling her toes, and drawing a heavy scream of euphoria from her lips. The contractions lasted for almost a full minute, and Blake thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. When she finished, her butt fell back onto the bed , her jucie and Yang's saliva flowing from her open sex, and running down her legs.

"Happy Birthday baby, I love you Blake." Yang said as she planted another kiss on Blake. "I really really love you."


End file.
